Interregnum
by Stromi
Summary: Ein Wirtshaus. Eine Schlägerei. Ein Abbé auf der Flucht und Hilfe von unerwarteter Seite.


**Autor's Note: **_Versuch, eine Actionszene zu schreiben. Bitte sucht keinen Sinn hier hinter, es geht im Grunde wirklich nur um die Bewegungsabläufe. Naja, ein bisschen auch um was anderes... Ich muss das wohl noch üben. Wie auch immer! Hoffentlich ist es trotzdem was geworden. _

* * *

**Interregnum**

Monsieur Babeuf, ehrenwerter Wirt der Dorfschenke eines unbedeutenden Fleckens auf der Landkarte, hätte es gleich wissen müssen. Kein vertrauenswürdiger Geistliche trug seine Kutte auf die Weise, wie es der Herr getan hatte, der vor einer halben Stunde seine Wirtschaft betreten hatte. Ein harmloser Mönch sollte sich die Kapuze nicht so tief ins Gesicht ziehen, sodass man seine Augen nicht sehen konnte. Und ein Priester sollte gar nicht in Kutte auftreten, sondern in Amtstracht und wie ein feiner Herr.

Aber bei dem Mann, der gerade auf seinem Tisch stand, einem seiner Angreifer einen Fußtritt ins Gesicht versetzte und dann möglichst schnell außer Reichweite eines anderen Feindes zu Boden sprang, um Richtung Tür zu laufen, konnte es sich weder um das eine, noch um das andere handeln. Obwohl es diese Kutte gab und obwohl darunter nicht nur ein Priester, sondern sogar ein Abbé steckte. Ein gerade sehr in Bedrängnis geratener Abbé, denn als er aus der Tür flüchten wollte, stürzten weitere Dorfbewohner, angelockt von dem Tumult in der Schenke hinein, sodass der Flüchtende scharf anhielt, herumwirbelte und dabei dem Kerl hinter sich die Faust in der Magengrube versenkte.

Babeuf hatte hinter seiner Theke Schutz gesucht, als das erste Messer gezogen wurde. Danach ging alles sehr schnell und aus der Provokation einiger Trunkenbolde einem geheimnisvoll schweigsamen und nur auf der Durchreise befindlichen Gast gegenüber, war bald diese Keilerei entstanden, wo einer gegen alle kämpfte und gleichzeitig jeder auf jeden einschlug. Was allerdings genau passiert war und was genau gerade geschah, konnte keiner sagen.

Trotz des großen Durcheinanders war dem Abbé seine Kapuze noch nicht vom Kopf gerutscht und die Art und Weise, auf die er sich gegen seine Angreifer - allesamt zwar nur grobschlächtige Bauern oder Handwerker, aber jeder von ihnen erfahren im Straßenkampf und mit Wirtshausschlägereien – zur Wehr setzte, ließ schnell den Verdacht aufkommen, dass der Fremde nicht immer im Kloster gelebt hatte.

Vielleicht hätte er sich auch gegen die Dorfbewohner behaupten können, wenn er eine Waffe gehabt hätte. Babeuf zweifelte nicht daran, dass dieser sehr kämpferische Abbé durchaus eine Klinge zu führen wusste. Aber da es ihm aus Gründen der Tarnung daran mangelte, wurde die Lage allmählich aussichtslos, denn die wütenden Angreifer drängte ihr Opfer zur Treppe hinauf. Von oben gab es keine Möglichkeit mehr zu entkommen.

Der Wirt spähte über den Rand der Theke, aber duckte sich sehr schnell wieder, als eine leere Weinflasche in seine Richtung flog und an der Wand in tausend Scherben zersprang. Babeuf überschlug in Gedanken schnell die Rechnung, die er jedem einzelnen der Gäste stellen würde. Ein hübsches Sümmchen. Er hoffte nur, sie würden auch den Abbé am Leben lassen. Eine Leiche, noch dazu die eines Geistlichen, würde für eine ganze Menge Ärger sorgen. Leider sah sich der Wirt derzeit nicht in der Lage, der Sache ein Ende zu setzen und alle hinauszuwerfen.

Einige Männer brüllten als einer der Ihren, von dem Fremden vor die Brust gestoßen, die Treppe hinunterfiel und diejenigen Verfolger mit umriss, die hinter ihm auf den Stufen gestanden hatten. Der Abbé sah sich sein Werk nicht lange an, sondern hechtete weiter in den hinteren, oberen Teil des Wirtshauses, wo sich die Gästezimmer befanden, auf der verzweifelten Suche nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit. Er lief geduckt bis zum Ende des Flures, hinter ihm scholl der Lärm der nahenden Feinde schon wieder an. Nichts, hier gab es nicht einmal ein Fenster, durch das er waghalsig hätte hinausspringen können!

Gehetzt drehte sich der Abbé um und als unvermittelt zum Flur hin eine Tür geöffnet wurde, überlegte er nicht lange sondern rannte auf den neu entstandenen Fluchtweg zu. Die Person, die gerade im Begriff gewesen war, hinauszutreten um sich über den plötzlichen Lärm in der Schenke zu erkundigen, wurde dabei höchst unsanft ins Zimmer zurückgestoßen.

Der Abbé kümmerte sich nicht darum, sondern stürzte durch den Raum zum Fenster, um es aufzuschieben. Es klemmte. Ein für einen Geistlichen sehr ungehöriger Fluch verließ seinen Mund und er wollte schon den Arm heben, um die Scheibe mit dem Ellenbogen einzuschlagen, als ihn jemand an eben diesem Arm packte und herumriss.

Wieder reagierte der Fremde ganz instinktiv und trat nach dem anderen Mann, dem Bewohner dieses Raumes, sodass dieser losließ und gewandt zurücksprang. Seine Hand schnellte in der gleichen Bewegung zum Degengriff und der Abbé lief erneut los, diesmal um aus dem Zimmer zu entkommen. Allerdings hatte er seinen neuen Gegner unterschätzt, der ebenfalls nicht nachzudenken brauchte um blitzschnell zu handeln, sondern nur ein Bein vorstreckte und den Flüchtenden so zu Fall brachte.

Die Verfolger waren mittlerweile im Flur angelangt, wo ihr Vormarsch jedoch ins Stocken geriet, da sie sich gegenseitig im engen Gang behinderten. Trotzdem waren ihre wütenden Rufe bedrohlich nahe und der Abbé rappelte sich keuchend wieder hoch. Selbst aufstehen brauchte er allerdings nicht, denn er wurde von zwei Fäusten am Kragen gepackt und grob hoch gezerrt. Zweifellos war der andere Gast nicht sehr erfreut über das Eindringen in seinen Raum.

Der Abbé zappelte und wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften und es gelang ihm sogar, sich halb aus dem Griff des Anderen zu lösen, aber dabei verlor er nun doch die Kapuze. Im gleichen Moment, als sein Gesicht nicht mehr verborgen war, lösten sich die Hände beinahe erschrocken von seinem Kragen, sodass der Abbé das Gleichgewicht verlor und sich erneut auf dem Boden wiederfand.

Der wütende Mob der männlichen Dorfbewohner hatte sich dieweil über den Flur bis zum Zimmer vorgeschoben und ihr Opfer drehte ruckartig den Kopf und setzte sich auf, wohlwissend, dass er in der Falle saß, viele Gegner vor und einen hinter sich.

Dieser Eine zog nun tatsächlich seinen Degen. Allerdings nicht, um den Abbé damit zu bedrohen, sondern um über diesen hinwegzusetzen und sich den anderen Angreifern zu stellen, die sofort zurückwichen, als sie die glänzende Klinge gegen sich gerichtet sahen.

Der Abbé staunte nicht lange über diese für ihn unverhofft glückliche Wendung, sondern sprang auf die Füße und lief wieder zum Fenster, während hinter ihm erste Kampfgeräusche von mit Messern, Entschlossenheit und Alkohol bewaffneten Bauern und Handwerkern gegen einen Edelmann zu hören waren.

Glas splitterte und der Flüchtende schüttelte im Zurücksehen kurz seinen Mantel aus. Sein Retter hielt die Angreifer gut in Schach, denn sie konnte die Überlegenheit ihrer Anzahl zwischen Tür und Angel nicht ausspielen und stolperten immer wieder übereinander, während sie dem sirrenden Degen ausweichen mussten, der bisher keinen von ihnen getroffen hatte, es aber tun würden, sollten sie die Schwelle zum Zimmer überschreiten.

Der Abbé hatte schon einen Fuß auf das Fensterbrett gestellt und warf einen Blick hinunter. Leider gab es nichts, was den Sturz auffangen würde und das Zimmer lag hoch... Von dem betrunkenen Mob gelyncht werden wollte er allerdings ebensowenig und irgendwer musste auf die Idee gekommen sein, eine Mistgabel zu holen, die über eine größere Reichweite und drei spitze Enden mehr verfügte, als ein Degen, sodass nun auch der Verteidiger zurückweichen musste.

Also schwang sich der Abbé nun ganz nach draußen und hielt sich am oberen Vorsprung des Fensterrahmens fest. Mit einiger Kraft zog er sich höher und nicht ganz elegant, aber erfolgreich kletterte er weiter aufs Dach. Mit beiden Händen krallte er sich in den Ried, mit dem das Dach gedeckt war und robbte weiter nach oben zum Giebel, der breit genug war, dass ein Mensch balancierend darauf laufen konnte.

Mittlerweile mussten seine Angreifer auch den Edelmann überwunden haben, denn ein Kopf erschien am Fenster, entdeckte den Flüchtigen nicht unten im Hof, wandte das Gesicht nach oben und sah den Abbé, wie er sich gerade auf den Giebel zog. „Da ist er! Auf dem Dach!" schrie er seinen Kameraden zu und im Haus war neuerlicher Lärm zu hören von einigen Klügeren, die aus dem Wirtshaus liefen um ihr Opfer in Empfang zu nehmen, sobald es wieder vom Dach herunterzuklettern versuchte und einigen Dümmeren, die ebenfalls den Weg durch das Fenster nach oben nahmen.

Am Schornstein fand die Flucht erneut ein Ende. Das nächste Haus stand zu weit entfernt, um hinüber zu springen und der Weg zum Boden war jetzt noch weiter. Es schien keinen Ausweg zu geben, zumal eine erste Hand nach dem Dach angelte und kräftige Arme einen massigen Körper versuchten hinauf zu hieven.

Wieder blieb keine Zeit zum Überlegen. Schlitternd glitt der Abbé linker Hand wieder das Dach hinunter und sah sich dabei fieberhaft nach einem Vorsprung um, einer Möglichkeit, heil hinunter zu kommen. Leider war auch hier nichts, was einen Sturz vom Dach gemildert hätte und sein Schwung war zu groß, sodass der Mann in Kutte über den Rand rutschte.

Seine Beine baumelten in der Luft und suchten an der glatten Hauswand nach irgendeinem stützenden Halt, während die Hände sich so fest wie möglich an den Ried klammerten. Angstschweiß stand dem Abbé auf der Stirn und das war merkwürdig, denn die ganze Zeit vorher hatte er nicht das geringste empfunden, nicht einmal Besorgnis. Wahrscheinlich geschah alles zu schnell, um sich mit lächerlichen Gefühlen wie Panik abzugeben. Diese packte den Abbé dafür jetzt umso mehr und besonders, als er es kurz wagte über die Schulter einen Blick nach unten zu riskieren. Der Mob hatte sich gesammelt, lachte und wütete und verlangte, dass er sprang.

Seine Arme und Hände schmerzten und ganz allmählich begannen sie, abzurutschen. Das Gejohle unten verstärkte sich noch, schien ihn anzufeuern, damit er endlich losließ. Das Schreien und Kreischen erfuhr noch eine Steigerung und plötzlich gesellte sich das Schlagen von Hufen und Rumpeln von Karrenrädern hinzu. „Spring! Teufel nocheins, spring schon!"

Der Aufforderung hätte es gar nicht mehr bedürft, denn die Finger des Abbé waren so verkrampft, dass er sie gar nicht mehr öffnen konnte, selbst, wenn er es gewollt hätte. Sie glitten ganz allein vom Ried ab. Der Sturz dauerte nicht einmal eine Sekunde, aber er schien sich Stunden hinzuziehen. Dann prallte der Mann auf.

Stroh knisterte und raubte dem Abbé für einen Moment die Sicht. Aber er lebte offensichtlich noch und seine Knochen waren nicht auf der Straße mit einem hässlichen Geräusch zerschmettert. Er kämpfte sich hoch, um ihn herum noch immer ein großer Aufruhr und Lärm, aber dieses Mal befanden sich die Dorfbewohner auf der Flucht vor den wirbelnden Hufen eines stolzen Schimmels und der durch die Luft schneidenden Klinge seines Reiters, der die Menge vom Karren forttrieb.

Rasch krabbelte der Abbé aus dem Stroh und ignorierte dabei die Schmerzen in seinem geschundenen Körper, der es viel lieber gehabt hätte, wenn er sich noch ein Weilchen länger in dem Bett, das durch eine erneut glückliche Fügung für ihn bereitet worden war, hätte ausruhen dürfen. Er glitt vom Karren auf die Straße, bereit, sofort wieder loszulaufen. Aber seine Beine versagten ihm dieses Mal den Dienst und knickten unter ihm ein, sodass er nur einen hilflosen Schritt vorwärts stolperte.

„Rasch, meine Hand!" Unvermittelt tauchte das Pferd neben ihm auf und eine Hand streckte sich dem Abbé entgegen. Er war erschöpft und wusste, beim nächstem Schritt würde er endgültig zusammenbrechen. Er hätte nach jeder Hand gegriffen, jetzt auch einer von oben, obgleich der Abbé eigentlich noch nichts in dieser Richtung für sich geplant hatte.

Zitternd und unendlich langsam hob er den Arm. Eine Faust schloss sich um sein Handgelenk, das Pferd tänzelte unruhig. „Aramis!" rief eine Stimme herrisch und das schien dem Abbé ein letztes Mal genug Kraft zu geben, um sich abzustoßen und, halb gesprungen, halb gezogen, hinter dem Reiter auf dem Rücken des Schimmels zu landen.

Das Pferd wurde sogleich angetrieben und scheuchte den Mob ein weiteres Mal auseinander, während es auf den Ausgang des Dorfes und die offene Straße zuhielt.

-----------------------------

Aramis konnte nicht sagen, wie lange der Ritt gedauert hatte. Er hatte genug Mühe damit, sich soweit bei Bewusstsein zu halten, dass er sich an seinen Retter klammern konnte, um nicht vom Pferd zu fallen.

Irgendwann jedoch wurde das Tier langsamer, die Hufe klapperten nur noch im Schritt auf dem steinernen Straßengrund und fast hätte das gleichmäßige Schaukeln den Abbé in den Schlaf wiegen können. Bevor jedoch Aramis' Kopf auf die Schulter seines Vordermanns sinken konnte und er tatsächlich einschlief, holte ihn eine vertraute Stimme zurück aus dem Dämmerzustand.

„Sie folgen uns nicht."

Man schien eine Erwiderung von Aramis zu erwarten, aber mehr als ein müdes „Mhmh..." brachte er nicht hervor. Erneut senkte sich Schweigen über die beiden Männer, unterbrochen nur von dem regelmäßigen Hufschlägen und dem Schnauben des Pferdes, dessen Atem weiß und feucht in der Winterluft dampfte. Es war noch kein Schnee gefallen, aber in der Ferne sammelten sich Wolken. Sie türmten sich hoch auf und führten eine schwere Last mit sich. Vielleicht würde sie sich noch heute Nacht von ihr befreien. Vielleicht erst in einigen Tagen. Aber da es schon Ende November war und die Tage jetzt früh dunkel wurden, konnte es nicht mehr lange bis zum ersten Schnee dauern.

„Was habt Ihr getan, um die Dorfbewohner derart gegen Euch aufzubringen?"

Die halb spöttisch, halb verärgert klingende Frage hieß den Abbé ein weiteres Mal die Augen aufschlagen. Sprechen schien zu anstrengend zu sein, darum hob er nur kurz die Schulten. Eine Geste, die sein Retter natürlich nicht sehen konnte. Aber er musste sie gespürt, zumindest geahnt haben, zumal sich Aramis noch immer an ihm festhielt, denn er fragte nicht erneut nach, sondern beließ es bei dieser stummen Antwort.

Abenddämmerung tauchte die Hügel in sanfte Farben, doch sehr schnell schwanden auch diese letzten Sonnenstrahlen. Für einige Augenblicke schien die Straße in grauem Zwielicht zu liegen, die Helligkeit noch nicht ganz fort, die Dunkelheit noch nicht ganz heran. Schließlich endete auch dieser merkwürdige, zum einen unheimliche, zum anderen fast tröstliche Zustand und Aramis wurde schwarz vor Augen.

-----------------------------

Als der Abbé später erwachte, hatte es geschneit. An der Scheibe hatten sich Eiskristalle gebildet und Aramis' Blick fiel deshalb zuerst auf sie, weil das Bett, in dem er lag, direkt unter dem Fenster stand.

Vorsichtig und auf einen eventuellen Protest seiner Knochen gegen jede Bewegung achtend, setzte sich Aramis auf und bemerkte dabei, dass er sich in einem ihm fremden Raum befand. Allenfalls die Stiefel vor und der Kapuzenmantel über dem Stuhl an der rechten Wand kamen ihm bekannt vor, denn sie gehörten ihm und mussten dort von jemand anderes abgelegt worden sein. Zumindest erinnerte sich Aramis nicht daran, die Sachen selbst dort gelassen zu haben.

Außerdem war er es klirrend kalt und der Abbé fragte sich - über sich selbst verwundert, woher er diesen völlig unwichtigen Gedanken nahm - ob Monsieur d'Artagnan noch immer am Feuerholz sparte. Denn zweifellos durfte er in dem alten Freund seinen Retter sehen. Schließlich saß er am schwach glimmenden Kamin im hinteren Teil des Zimmers in einem Sessel und schnarchte leise und friedlich vor sich hin. Er hatte sich kaum verändert, war nur älter geworden, hagerer, ein befehlsgewohnter Offizier durch und durch, seine Haare schon mehr grau als schwarz.

Für einen Moment war Aramis versucht, aufzustehen, seine Stiefel und den Mantel zu greifen und aus dem Raum zu schleichen, bevor d'Artagnan erwachte. Aber dann regte sich sein Gewissen. Zumindest für die Hilfe bedanken sollte er sich, bevor er ging und Paris ein weiteres Mal den Rücken kehrte. Wenn ihn diese streitsüchtigen Bauerntrampel in der Schenke nicht aufgehalten hätten – und das nur wegen eines falschen Wortes - wäre er schon längst wieder hinter den Mauern seines Klosters. Die Verpflichtungen eines Abbé riefen ihn zurück – besonders aber ein Versprechen, das er der Fronde gegeben hatte. Oder vielmehr: Ihrer schönen Vertreterin, die er hoffte bald wieder zu sehen.

Also stand Aramis auf, griff nach Stiefel und Kutte und schlich aus dem Raum, ohne dass Monsieur d'Artagnan erwachte. Das schuldete er dem alten Freund, kein Risiko einzugehen. Schließlich hatte Aramis Kontakt zu der Fronde und d'Artagnan war ein Musketier des Königs. Und des Kardinals, wenn der genug zahlte.

Der Abbé verließ das Haus, orientierte sich kurz und brach auf. Bis zum Kloster war es nur noch eine Tagesreise zu Pferd.

Für einen Moment, während er die Stadt längst hinter sich gelassen hatte und die vertrauten Zinnen des Klosters schon in der Ferne zu sehen waren, ging Aramis durch den Sinn, wie nah er eigentlich bei Paris geblieben war. Näher als Athos oder Porthos. Trotzdem war es nun das erste Mal in 15 Jahren – war es wirklich schon solange her? – dass er durch einen Zufall zumindest einen der alten Freunde wieder getroffen hatte.

Er würde d'Artagnan einen Brief schreiben, sobald er wieder im Kloster war. Sobald die politischen Ränke vorbei waren. Sobald sie nicht mehr auf unterschiedlichen Seiten standen. Ja, dann.

ENDE


End file.
